futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Republic of Saturnalia (Solar Wars)
The Republic of Saturnalia is a planetary nation founded in 2407, descended from mainly Chinese and Central Asian colonists. The nation is heavily militarised having taken the brunt of the casualties of the Second Solar War, though it does not have any intention of conquering neighbouring planets. The nation is strongly nationalistic, and unlike Jupiter's libertarian patriotism, Saturnalia's nationalism is more collectivist. Nonetheless, Saturnalia is a prospering planet, trading with other countries, planetary or not. It has a strong military numbering 6 million troops though the military is mostly made up of reserves. Active duty troops often hold military exercises in international space. Though Saturnalians are strongly nationalistic and immigration there is notoriously difficult, it is not a xenophobic or isolationist society, they simply wish to preserve their way of life. In 2438, Saturnalia renounced all claims on the majority ethnic Japanese moons of Tethys, Mimas, and Iapetus when they petitioned for independence to form the Commonwealth of Dosei. Brief History The planetary nation of Saturnalia was founded in 2407 after Saturn's 351 million inhabitants united to demand independence in 2405. After being denied independence by Saturn's 2 colonial homelands, United Earth and the Imperium of Mars, the peoples of Saturn formed a militia numbering 20 million, taking advantage of the black market trade of arms throughout the solar system. Within days, the Rebellion was proclaimed by the Rebellion government - the collective Congress of Saturn - against the Allies - United Earth & the Imperium of Mars. All colonial remnants and anyone suspected of supporting the colonial planets were expelled from Saturn and heavy collectivism began and would continue even after war times. Within 3 months, Jupiter and Pluto had joined the Rebellion, and within another month from then, Uranus and Neptune had joined as well. This became known as the Second Solar War. Heavy fighting in near-planet-space broke out between the 2 belligerents and up to 2 million lives were lost in 10 months of fighting. 20 million lives (civilian and military) would be lost over the 2 year duration of the war. With Saturnalians fighting hard and refusing to give up, and colonial morale going down, the Allies began a diplomatic effort to end the war. After extensive talks, a peace agreement was made. The Republic of Saturnalia would be recognised as an independent nation on the condition that both colonial powers would be granted 4 military bases in the rings of Saturn each. The people of Saturn did not particularly like the fact they were being orbited by foreign military bases but this was soon resolved when the Saturnalian government built a military base next to each foreign base. Mars and Earth soon withdrew completely from Saturn. On 19th July 2407, the Republic of Saturnalia was declared independent alongside Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto in the Second Treaty of Sol. Key Information *'Demographics:' **'Demonym:' Saturnalian (singular), Saturnalians (plural) **'Population:' 351 million **'Origins:' 98% Saturn-born, 2% Foreign-born **'Religion:' 43% Various Traditional Chinese Faiths, 30% Buddhism, 15% Christianity, 12% Others **'Currency:' Jinyuan *'Military:' **'Active Duty:' 2 million ***'Republic Navy:' The primary space-borne fighting force of the Republic, the Republic Navy has 1 million service personnel operating a range of naval ships from small single-seater fighter craft to behemoth mother-ship spacecraft carriers. The Republic Navy is primarily manned, unlike Jupiter's more remote-controlled fighting style. ***'Navy Marines:' A branch of the Republic Navy, the Navy Marines are the Republic's primary infantry force and serve on board Navy ships in addition to manning a number of their own bases on various moon settlements. Consists of 1 million personnel. **'Reserves:' 4 million Government and Politics Structure of the Republic Structure of the National Government The National Government of the Republic is a unique system of Upper and Lower Government. The Upper Government is made up of the Executive, Legislative, and Judicial branches; the Lower Government is made up of the Examination Branch, the Prosecutorial Branch, and the Supervisory Branch. *'Upper Government:' **'Executive Branch:' The President of the Republic is head of state and government, and holds all executive power. They are tasked primarily with the governance and administration of the nation, including foreign affairs, and appoint the leaders of the various executive departments, including the Department of State, the Department of the Treasury, and the Department of the Armed Forces. The President is directly elected in a nation-wide two-round election to serve no more than one 6-year term unless they are expected to turn 75 during their term, which disqualifies them for election. The President has the power to appoint the Chief Prosecutor of the Commission for Public Prosecution. The President must have the approval of 3/5 majority of the National Assembly to declare war. The President may submit a request for the Board of Electors to dissolve the National Assembly; the Board is under no obligation to oblige. **'Legislative Branch:' The Congress of the Republic is a semi-bicameral legislature consisting of the Board of Electors and the National Assembly. ***'Upper House:' The Board of Electors is nominally the upper house of the Legislature. The Board consists of 89 Electors and is directly elected via provincial STV elections for an unlimited number of 6-year terms, which are synchronised with the Presidential elections. The number of Electors allocated to each province depends on population though the total number of Electors remains the same. The Board has the power to directly elect the Chief Examiner of the Examination Bureau and nominate a candidate to fill any vacancies of the 9 Chief Justices of the Supreme Court. The Board also has the power to dissolve the National Assembly with a 2/3 majority (of the Board) only upon request by the President. The Board of Electors may convene at any time necessary to fulfil its functions. The Board has no functions other than the stated three; the National Assembly need not consult or go through the Board to pass legislation. ***'Lower House' The National Assembly is the only true legislative body of the legislature and is responsible for the making of law. Members are elected every 5-years via cumulative voting in 3-member districts for a total of between 255 and 585 members depending on population. The National Assembly has the power to select the President of the Committee of the Supervisory Commission. The President must have the approval of a 3/5 majority of the National Assembly to declare war. The National Assembly need not consult or go through the Board of Electors to pass legislation. **'Judicial Branch:' The Supreme Court consists of 9 Chief Justices. The Republic practices a unique system of Civil Law. Its judicial system is adversarial but no suit may be directly brought between two sovereign parties. All prosecution falls to the Prosecutorial Commission. The purpose of the Judiciary is to be a neutral arbitrator between the prosecution and the defence. The Chief Justices of the Supreme Court serve until age 75, resignation, or death at which point the Board of Electors convenes to nominate a replacement Chief Justice. The National Assembly must confirm the appointment of the Chief Justice. *'Lower Government:' **'Examination Branch:' The Examination Bureau serves two primary purposes - verifying the quality of civil servants and improving administrative efficiency. In practice agents of the Bureau work closely with the various departments of the civil service, commonly granted positions within the departments in order to function as an in-house auditor and human resource manager. The Examination Bureau is led by the Chief Examiner whom is elected by the Board of Electors for an indefinite number of 6-year terms, synchronised with the terms of the Board of Electors. The President must confirm the appointment of the Chief Justice. **'Prosecutorial Branch:' Agents of the Commission for Public Prosecution (aka "Public Prosecutors") are responsible for prosecuting defendants in the court of law for all forms of crimes and in civil suits as well. They attempt to prove that the defendant has breached the rights of another or conducted themselves in a manner that has breached law. The Chief Prosecutor is appointed by the President. **'Supervisory Branch:' Agents of the Supervisory Commission (aka "Supervisory Agents") are responsible for the investigation of corruption and cases of public misconduct by elected officials and civil servants alike. They work with the Corruption Division of the Commission for Public Prosecution when it comes time to bring their cases to court. The Internal Auditing Division is responsible for the supervision of the Supervisory Commission's own activities and is overseen by the Commission for Public Prosecution. The Supervisory Commission is governed by the Committee for Government Supervision, a 5 member board that is directly elected in nationwide STV elections to serve 5 year terms, synchronised with the terms and elections of the National Assembly. Every time an election occurs, the National Assembly must select a new President of the Committee from among the Committee members. The President of the Committee is considered first-among-equals and serves to direct Committee agenda. Category:Nations Category:Saturn Category:Solar Wars